happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Irish You the Best
'''Irish You the Best '''is the 53rd episode of Creepy Cryptid Friends, as well as its third season finale. Plot Floppy starts her morning by looking at her calendar, noticing that today is St. Patrick's Day. She pulls out her book about supernatural creatures, turning to the leprechaun page, and reads that they can be found at the end of rainbows and grant three wishes to anyone who catches them. She spots a rainbow outside and finds this a good opportunity to hunt a leprechaun for herself. Floppy follows the rainbow until coming across a trio of cryptids consisting of Bray, Marsh and Hodag. She hides in a bush to prevent being seen. It is at this moment she spots Weebit the leprechaun cricket hopping across the ground. He gives Hodag a pinch in the arm for not wearing green, hopping away before he is noticed by his victim. Watching her target pass, Floppy develops a scheme on how to capture him. Weebit continues frolicking until being stopped by a dreadful noise. He finds Shriek "singing" in front of an obviously irritated Horns. Weebit pinches Horns, only to be picked up by the demon. For this, Weebit offers to grant him a wish. Horns wants Shriek to be quiet, but without a mouth he tries to charade it. Weebit misinterprets the wish and gives Horns the mouth of Shriek, who in turn is left lacking a mouth. Once Weebit leaves, Horns' new mouth uncontrollably starts screeching. The noise is so bad that Horns' head explodes, one of his horns piercing Shriek in the face. Meanwhile, Floppy searches for gold and eventually finds Kapp'n digging a hole to bury a chest of treasure. Because he is deep underground, Floppy is able to sneak away with his booty. Kapp'n soon realizes his chest is missing when he pokes his head out of the ground. Floppy gives a bit of the gold to Hexe, who gives her a cauldron in exchange. Now having everything she needs, Floppy sets up her leprechaun bait. Lyre and Lyra are seen playing their instruments. Suddenly, Lyre sees Weebit about to pinch his sister and grabs him. He glares angrily at Weebit, so he offers the jackalope a wish. Lyre wishes for Lyra to be given sight. At the snap of a finger, the wish comes true; Lyra opens her eyes and waves hello to her brother, who with tears of joy gives her a hug and thanks the departing Weebit. Unfortunately, a passing Susa drops her sunglasses, turning Lyra to stone. Lyre gets down on his knees and sobs before his stone sister falls over and crushes him. Weebit soon stops in his tracks to witness a pot of golden coins in front of him. He eagerly approaches it, when Floppy pounces on him. She snickers while holding him by the antennae. Weebit asks her what her wish will be. Floppy begins thinking. She finally gets an idea and blurts it out, only to regret it too late. Weebit snaps his fingers and turns her into a leprechaun. Kapp'n unknowingly steps on her as he finds his gold. However, Weebit hops away carrying one of the coins and the episode ends with Kapp'n chasing after him. Deaths #Horns' head explodes #Shriek is pierced by Horns' horns. #Lyra is turned to stone by Susa. #Lyre is crushed by Lyra. #Floppy is turned into a leprechaun and stepped on. Trivia *The title is a pun on "I wish you the best". The plot also follows the myths that leprechauns grant three wishes to whomever catches them and pinch people who don't wear green (Bray was wearing green while Marsh is covered in green slime, leaving Hodag susceptible). *This marks the first deaths of Shriek and Lyra. Gallery irishyouthebest2.png|That's enough singing from you, Shriek. irishyouthebest3.png|It's a miracle! Or is it? irishyouthebest4.png|Floppy wants to catch a leprechaun? Now she is one! Category:Fan Episodes Category:Creepy Cryptid Friends Episode